The Announcement
by BestYinXYangFanEver
Summary: What happens when Yin admits her true feelings about her brother...On TV! NOTE*This story is sort of the episode Yin-credible, when Yin was famous. YinXYang. No flames please. Second Story. Please review. Rated T just to be safe. Songfic at end.
1. I Said It Out Loud

**Hey people I'm here with my second Yin X Yang story/fanfic  
ENJOY IT!^_^**

**Oh yeah again LOVEEEEE YAAAAAA SIS! WooFooGirl=)**

**I really hope ya like it.**

**NOTE*NO SEXUAL CONTENT IS SHOWN OR DONE IN THIS STORY  
THEY ARE BOTH 11 AGAIN.**

**ENJOY!  
=========================================================**

Yin was on TV acting all special getting money and gifts from people and  
Yang was over in a corner watching everything, he felt so lonely there  
and usually when people cheer it's for both of them not just Yin.  
Yang was so jealous right now, he wanted to scream at the top of his  
lungs to get rid of the pain.

"So Yin how do you feel?" the announcer asked.

"I feel...GREAT!" Yin replied, but deep down inside she missed her  
brother right next o her helping he and making her laugh so much  
she really knew something that no one else knew not ever her brother.

She LOVED him, way more then a brother, she loved him with all of her  
heart and it will never change to her, she was so nervous to admit  
her true feelings for him, but she felt the need to scream it out, the pain  
was killing her so much, she couldn't take it.

"And Yin since you saved the town president all by yourself we would  
like to offer you a free scholarship to a brand new school!" The announcer said.

Over in the corner Yang gasped he knew that a new school is with all the  
cute guys, and cute accents, he just knew she would go and without her  
his life would change so much, and right at that moment he knew  
something that no one could find out.

He LOVER her, way more then a sister, he loved he with all of his  
heart and it would never change to him as well he just felt like  
he wanted to take the microphone and say it to the whole world.  
It was just killing his soooo much.

Yin just stood there shocked thinking about what to say, she had to say  
something but her feelings were just killing her so much.

"Well will you accept it?" the announcer said.

"I...I...I can't," Yin said.

Everyone especially Yang gasped.

"What?" the announcer asked.

"I can't and I won't, and I didn't save the president by myself, Yang helped me  
and if you want to give someone a free scholarship give it to Yang, he deserves a  
better life then me...He is the best thing I have ever had in my life (Points at Yang)  
and...And...I love him more then a BROTHER!" Yin shouted. Then she covered  
her mouth shocked of what she just said.

It was over for her. Her secret was out all over the town, and even worse  
right in front of her brother.

Everyone stood there shocked and gasped, Yang couldn't believe it  
Yin did love him, and that's all that mattered. A simile appeared on  
his face.

But Yin didn't decide to stay she blasted a hole through the cellling  
and jumped out through the hole.

"YIIN WAIT!" Yang yelled.

Everyone was so mad at Yin for lying.

"Call the police!" The crowd shouted.

Yang was shocked he had to find Yin before it was to late.  
but the question is, where is she?  
==============================================================================

**Well that's the end of chapter 1 hope ya liked it!**

**Please review, NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

**LOVE YA WooFooGirl/SIS!**

**Well BYE!**

**Chapter 2 coming soon!=)**


	2. I Found You

**Hey I'm here with chapter 2 of my Yin x Yang fanfic  
HOPE YA LIKE IT!**

**No flames. Please review**

**This is purely fan made I had a dream and this is what happened**

**Well LOVE YA SIS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!**

**ENJOY !8D!  
=================================================================**

The police went all over town to find Yin and take her in, Yang was also looking  
everywhere but he couldn't find her. Then he runs into a police officer.

"HEY you're that pink rabbit's brother what are you doing here?" the Officer asked.

Yang had to think if he said he was looking for Yin he might get thrown in  
jail as well, so he just had to act stupid.

"I looking for her...To uhmm turn her in to you guys, yeah that's it." Yang said.

"Yeah I know how could she like you like that?" the Officer laughed.

"Yeah what an idiot," Yang said, he felt so sad to say that.

"Ok well keep looking," the Officer said as he marched off.

"Don't worry I will!" Yang shouted.

Then the Officer was gone.

"WOW What and idot," Yang whispered, as he kept looking for Yin.

Finally Yang made his way to a dark alley, it was quiet, cold, and dark inside  
Yang quietly walked in.

"Yin!" Yang whispered.

Then Yang heard crying and it sounded like Yin. And he looked around the alley  
and saw a medium sized box moving on the ground, the crying was coming  
from the box. Yang walked toward the box and lifted it up.  
It was YIN! cover in tears and some cuts, it looks like some police found her  
already but that didn't matter to Yang he went under the box and hugged Yin.

"Oh Yin you're ok!" Yang said.

Yin just kept crying thinking that Yang hated her now.

"Oh...Hi Yang" she said between her crying.

"It's ok Yin I'm here," Yang said as he hugged her tighter, not wanting  
to let go.

Yin decided to hug back and cried in Yang's shoulder.

"The shooting...The shooting" Yin cried.

Yang was shocked to hear that. They were shooting at her.

Yin showed her chest and there was a small hole in it with blood coming  
out. Yang felt so guilty when he saw the bloody bullet right next to them.

Yang felt a huge rage of anger, he wanted to scream but there was police  
everywhere.

"Yin it's ok breathe easily," Yang said.

Yin knew she had to calm down so she took small breaths each second.  
But she kept crying in Yang's shoulder, so sad and lonely. Yang knew he  
had to get her back to the Dojo fast, or she would die of to much blood  
loss. she he looked out of the alley and there was no one there so he  
took the box off of them and grabbed Yin. He quietly started to carry her  
home, but it would be hard not to get caught.

"Yang we're gunna get caught," Yin panicked.

"It's ok Yin, you won't get hurt, I promise," Yang replied.

Yang jumped from house to house quietly with Yin in his arms he didn't want  
Yin to get hurt so he stayed very quiet, then about 5 minute later they saw the  
Dojo they had to be sure it was safe inside, so Yang hid in behind a bush.  
He took his sword out and headed in the Dojo, It looked very clear, but then  
he heard a scream, it was Yin's scream from outside.  
Yang rushed outside and saw a bunch of ploice offices surrounding Yin.

"YIIN! Get away from her!" Yang yelled as he jumped in front of Yin with his weapon.

Yang fought off all of the police officers and carried Yin in the Dojo.

Yin finally could stand up as she ran over and hugged Yang.  
Yang looked at his lovely sister and hugged her back.  
He was so happy to be with her.

"So in I...uhmm heard what you said on TV," Yang said nervously.

"I know I guess you hate me now," Yin said as she got ready to cry.

"NO NO actually Yin I feel the same way for you," Yang replied.

Yin stopped crying and looked at her brother. "Really?" Yin asked.

"Yes Yin I love you," Yang said.

Yin looked in Yang's eyes as she cried happiness and hugged Yang really tightly.

"Oh I love you to Yang," Yin said.

But then Yin got worried.

"What's wrong Yin?" Yang asked.

"We can't love eachother Yang, we will both get caught and thrown in jail  
and I don't want that to happen to you." Yin said.

Yang knew she was right be he loved her so much, and he always will.

"Yin we-" Then a bunch a police officers busted in through the windows and surrounded  
them.

"You're surround there is no use in trying to run," a officer said.

Yin was so nervous she couldn't fight, not with a bullet in her side.  
Then Yang saw Yin's face of worry he didn't want to lose his sister  
not now, not Ever! So Yang got ready to fight.

As Yang fought, with his weapon, it was to hard for him to take, he told Yin  
to hide but the police kept following Yin, that's who they wanted.

Yang tried to keep on fighting but then a smoke grenade blew up and Yang  
couldn't see but then he heard another scream it was Yin.

"YIIN!" Yang called out. But there was no answer.

"YIIN!" Yang called again, still no answer.

Then the smoke vanished, Yang scanned the room...Yin was gone!

"NOOOO!" Yang screamed.  
================================================================================

**Well that's the end of chapter 2.**

**Where's Yin=O**

**Can Yang save her?**

**Well find out in the next chapter.**

**LOVE YAAAAAAAAAAA SIS!**

**Please review.**

**BYE!8D!**


	3. The Rescue Mission

**Hey I'm here with chapter 3 hope Ya Like it!**

**Love Ya sis! YOU'RE THE BEST GLAD I MET YA!=)**

**Amber x Agus = Forever FRIENDS**

**No flames please review!=)**

**ENJOY!  
=======================================================================**

Yang was so sad he stood there in the Dojo wondering about Yin he had to save her  
so he went to the town's prison to find her he busted through the door, it was empty?  
He scanned the area looking for his sis then he heard a voice coming from a  
different room.

"Let me go!" Yin demanded.

"No!" A officer said.

Then a scientist walled in.

"You have the girl?" He asked.

"Yes," the officer said.

"What do you want from me?" Yin asked.

Then the scientist aimed a gun at Yin, "Shut Up!" He ordered.

Yin was shocked the gun was aimed right at her heart she shut he mouth up right  
away!

"I've decided that loving your brother is disgusting so we're just gonna end it  
right here forever!

Yin was so shocked to hear that.

"What are... you gonna... do with me?" Yin asked.

Then the scientist pressed a button and a big machine came out  
right in front of her.

"Well will use this to end you forever!" The scientist laughed.

"It will deliver a lot of electricity into your body and you will die," The scientist said.

Yin began to panic she was tied up so she couldn't move!

"YANG HELP!" Yin screamed.

Yang was running through the hallways and heard that voice and followed it fast  
he peeked in the room Yin was in and listened.

"Sorry little girl but that bunny fool can't save you," The scientist said evily.

"Actually he can," Yang said as he busted down the door!

Yin was so happy to see her brother.

"NOW LET HER GO!" Yang demanded.

"NO!" The scientist said.  
"Press the button NOW!" The scientist said.

Then the officer pressed the button and in was electrocuted so badly she screamed.

"AHHH!" Yin screamed.

"YIIN!" Yang yelled.

Then the electricity stopped and Yin fell Yang cought her and looked at her body  
"Yin," he whispered. Then the officer and scientist ran out.

"YIIN!" He cried.

Yang cried and let all of his tears out, he cried and cried all over  
her body. But he knew it was useless he lost it all, his one true love  
the one he held so dearly in his heart is now gone, and he  
didn't even say goodbye, that was really hard for him to take.

As Yang cried and cried on Yin's body he didn't notice Yin's  
eyes moving, she slowly opened them and turned her head  
only to see Yang crying in his hands.

"Yang," Yin said weakly.

Yang slowly stopped crying and looking in front of him only to  
see...YIN! alive, injured but alive! He was so happy.

"YIIN!" YOU'RE OK!" Yang yelled.

Yang hugged his sister he was so happy that she was alive  
then he let go.

"Oh I thought I lost you!" Yang said.

Yin just smiled at her brother, she was happy but she couldn't move.

Yang decided he had enough he couldn't stand to see his sister being  
tortured just for his love.

Today he was gonna make a speech to the town.  
==============================================================================

**Well that's the end of chapter 3 awww I knew Yang would save Yin**

**BUT OMG I just can't wait for the last chapter.**

**What will happen when he tells the town how he feels OMG can't WAIT=O**

**LOVE YA SIS HOPE YA LIKED IT!**

**Please review! NO FLAMES!**


	4. Stand Up For Our Rights

**Hey I'm here with my last chapter of my Yin x Yang fanfic  
Enjoy!=)**

**Please review**

**No Flames**

**LOVE YA SIS! HOPE YA LIKE IT!**

**ENJOY!=)  
=====================================================**

Yang carried Yin to City Hall so he could explain his feelings to the  
town.

"Now Yang would like to say something," The president said.

"Yes I would," Yand said as he walked out, he was so nervous the  
whole town was there.

"What do you want?" Someone asked.

"I wanna make a speech," Yang replied.

"Me and my sister love eachother very much and I know you guys think  
It's wrong to feel that way but the wrong think is I've been seeing Yin  
getting tortured just because she loves me and I don't want to see that.  
So can you people stand up for our right's and let our love live on?" Yang  
asked.

Everyone started to whisper.

"That kids has a point," someone said.

"Yeah, I'm with the kid," someone else said.

Then everyone started to cheer.

Yang was so happy at that moment he looked down at Yin and saw that  
she was fast asleep, he smiled and looked back at the crowd.

"Then it's decided?" the president asked.

"YEAH!" everyone cheered.

"Ok then Yin and Yang may have the love and lives they deserve," the president  
said. And after that everyone just cheered even louder.

Then an ambulance came and took Yin to the hospital to heal up.

_Later That Day:_

Yin was all healed and she sat on her bed, she then decided to sing.

Yang was walking past and peeked in through the doorway to listen.

(Just to let you know the song is I'm Gonna Love You By, Jennifer Love Hewitt It's a really touching song)

Yin started to sing:

_Angel in disguise.  
Stories in his eyes.  
Love for every true  
heart that it sees._

_Was it just a lucky day.  
That it turned to look my way.  
Or is it Heaven right before  
my very eyes._

_He showed me all new things.  
The shimmer of moonbeams.  
I was blind, but now he's  
helped me see._

_I was lost but now I'm found.  
His happiness surrounds.  
And now I find that my  
dreams can come true._

_Cause I'm Gonna Love You  
for the rest of my life.  
I'm holding you safe here in  
this heart of mine._

_I can't live without you.  
Cause my soul would die.  
__You know that I'm telling  
the truth.  
I'll spend the rest of my life  
Loving You=)_

_It didn't start this way.  
It happened just one day.  
You smiled at me and I  
saw you differently._

_Now I'm a tremble just to be.  
A part of you as we.  
Begin a life that's sure to  
never end._

_Cause I'm Gonna Love You  
for the rest of my life.  
I'm holding you safe here in  
this heart of mine._

_I can't live without you.  
Cause my soul would die.  
You know I'm telling  
the truth.  
I'll spend the rest of my life  
Loving You=)_

_The rest of my life babe...  
Loving You=)_

Yin finished her song and she was so happy that she sung it.

Yang watched he was hypnotized by her lovey voice.

Then he walked in.

"Your voice is amazing," Yang said, in a lovely voice.

Yin looked at him shocked, he heard her singing. She  
had to say something.

"Thanks Yang," She replied.

Yang walked up and sat right next to Yin, the both looked in their lovely  
pair of eyes and for the first time they leaned forward to share a nice lovely  
kiss, I lasted about 3 minutes and then they parted.

"I Love You Yin."

"I Love You To Yang."

_**The End XD  
**_==============================================================================

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**Please review.**

**No flames.**

**I know the ending sucked but also I just wanted to put that  
song in. I didn't care how the rest would turn out, I just love that  
song SOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!**

**BUT NOT AS MUCH AS I LOVE YOU WooFooGirl/Agus**

**Amber + Agus=BEST SISTERS EVER!  
BigYinXYangFan + WooFooGirl=BEST SISTERS EVER!**

**Well this is Amber once again signing off BYE!8D!**


End file.
